


Day Five - Anniversary

by thestairwell



Series: Instructions for Dancing [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Klaine Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestairwell/pseuds/thestairwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurt and Blaine celebrate a sort-of-but-not-really anniversary. In a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Five - Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was originally going to be a bunch of short scenes where the boys celebrate anniversaries for increasingly dumb and mundane things and eventually just making shit up to have to excuse to treat each other and their friends looking on in astonishment and ridicule (depending on the friend). Oh well.

Blaine wakes to Kurt kissing and licking down his chest.

"Morning," Kurt mumbles against the bottom of Blaine's ribs, right where he's the most ticklish, and Blaine can't help but squirm and whine. He whines again when Kurt makes no hints at going any lower than his belly button, a pathetic, 'quit teasing'. Kurt chuckles. "Did you know," he says in between bites down Blaine's happy trail, "that it has been exactly six years since I first saw you shirtless?"

"You remember that?" Blaine chokes out with a laugh.

Kurt grins ferally, toying with the ties on Blaine's pyjama pants. "I remember every date of when I first saw each," a tug, "new," pulling the pants down to mid-thigh, "bit of you." His eyes still twinkling, Kurt licks at the frenulum and the head of Blaine's dick and then sinks down, going slow to allow his throat to adjust.

"Happy anniversary," Blaine quips, and Kurt makes a noise which vibrates around him and he loses himself in the sensations.

Afterwards, when they're soft again and showered and dressed and they've tangled their feet under the kitchen table, Blaine steals a bite of Kurt's oatmeal and asks, "Has it really been six years since you first saw me shirtless?"

Kurt snorts inelegantly, and Blaine always falls in love with him a bit more when he forgets about his inhibitions. "Dummy. No, that was before we started dating. I was early to gym and you were getting changed. Of course, I went bright red and ran away to hide in a bathroom stall until I was sure you were gone."

Blaine grins to himself, still amazed he somehow managed to catch and keep Kurt's attentions for so long. "So you weren't kidding about remembering all my bits," he teases, stealing more oatmeal. Kurt rolls his eyes – to both things, probably – though his cheeks still turn a bit pink.

"Today is an anniversary, though," he says quietly instead.

Blaine hums, resting his head on his hand to smile at Kurt serenely and receive a smile in return, and they pause breakfast to hold hands across the table.

It's six years to the day that Pavarotti died and Kurt strode into the Warbler rehearsal room and stole the spotlight and sang the bird a eulogy and made Blaine open his eyes. In three days, they'll be celebrating the day of their first kiss and the day they got engaged.

Six years down, a lifetime to go.


End file.
